inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanobana Kinako
Nanobana Kinako (菜花黄名子) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Appearance She has long brown silky straight hair and also has brown eyes. She wears an orange headband. Unlike the main female uniform of Raimon, she seems to wear a cream vest on top of her white shirt. She also wears an orange ribbon tied around the collar of the white shirt and still wears the blue skirt just like the other female Raimon members. Nanobana is somewhat small if compared to her teammates. Personality When she first appeared in Episode 18 she was really cheery and joyful to become a Raimon player. She seems to be very positive and sunny most of the time. She is also quite kind and a little bit childish, though this masks her personality of being serious and understanding. In Episode 21, it was shown that she gave the position of being mixi maxed instead to Kirino, since she understood Kirino's will and desire to help. In a few episodes, she is seen to be very careless of what she does, and does things that other people have to say sorry about. Plot (Chrono Stone) She first appears in Episode 18 in which she was shown running towards the clubroom in her school uniform. Though, when she enters the clubroom, she is shown to have worn the Raimon soccer uniform and happily says, "Captain! Welcome Back!" to Matsukaze Tenma, who had just returned. Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Midori and Akane thought that she was a new manager but she explains that she's Raimon's new ace striker as she reveals her shirt number being number 10 and shocks Shindou and Tsurugi. Hamano explains that when they were away, Nanobana was in the team, serving as the ace striker. Fei explained that this is probably the cause of Time Paradox. Suddenly, Nanobana decides to switch her uniform, and was about to remove her soccer uniform in front of everyone when Midori, Aoi and Akane suddenly blocked her, after which Tenma and Shinsuke suddenly turned to the opposite direction. Everyone then comes to the other soccer training place and talks about what they have to do next. Daisuke explains that they need to go Jeanne d'Arc's era and Nanobana volunteers herself to Mixi Max with her, as both of them are girls. She was happy then when she was chosen to be one of those to time travel with the Raimon team. In Episode 19, she and the other members of Raimon met with Jeanne d'Arc. Wonderbot tried to Mixi Max her with Jeanne, but it failed. Then, Nanobana asked Jeanne to play with her. She practiced with Tsurugi, and was seen to easily steal the ball from him and Tsurugi compliments Nanobana that she can play as a defender. Tenma calls her Nanobana-san, but Nanobana asked why Tenma was so formal when he used to call her Kinako. She is later seen along with Shinsuke, Tenma, Tsurugi, Kirino and Fei with Jeanne, going to a battlefield. In Episode 20, she encourages Jeanne to have a meeting with Charles VII. She was also seen to have been listening secretly to what Jeanne and Kirino were talking about, which was what about what they can do. Later, she invites Charles to play soccer along with her and Tsurugi against Tenma, Shinsuke and Fei. As the match proceeds, she explains to Charles that soccer is about teamwork. As the match proceeds, she easily dribbled all the members from the other team. For the game against Protocol Omega 3.0, she plays as defender. 's pass.]] In Episode 21, after Tenma lifted the team's spirits, Kinako tells him he is right and that the team would do their best. Later, as Dhanna passed the ball to Bahamusu, she intercepted it, kicking the ball to the side line. Tenma then congratulates her, and Kinako asks to Jeanne if she'd seen it. However, the girl was too scared to watch the match. In the second half, she was placed as forward with Kirino. She said that her main position is forward and that she could show here skills but Charles said that they should go with his strategy. When Wonderbot was to made Mix Max between her and Jeanne, she tells him that he should do it with Kirino in her place. She was later happy as the Mix Max was successful and that she understood that Kirino should Mixi Max with Jeanne and not her. In Episode 22 , after Taiyou appeared , she said "It's been a while." to him and he answered yes which shocked most of the Raimon members. Later, she was chosen to go to the three kingdom era. At the era , Raimon met Liu Bei and helped him to push his canon out of the mud. Then, she, some Raimon members and Ryuu Gentoku challeged some members of Zanak Domain, Chouhi and Kanu to a soccer battle. As Rasetsu tried to made a pass to Zhang Fei, she intercepted it and made a pass to Tenma. When Liu Bei left the Raimon goal opened, all the Raimon members including her were shocked. In Episode 23, after Shinsuke couldn't stop Terracotta's Gear Drive, she used Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi to block it, being sucessfuly to do so. In Episode 25, she intercepted another shoot that made Shinsuke try harder and successfully stop Zanak. In Episode 26, she asked some men in the area where Okita could be, in which Midori blocked her mouth. Throughout the whole episode, Midori had to watch everything she did. She also joins the group again in Episode 31. When Daisuke said that one of the powers would go to a flying defender, she imediately volunteers herself, which he accepts. Later in the episode, she is seen watching over Tenma and Fei training at night. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Yakimochi Screw' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' *'DF Kirakira Illusion '(Mixi Max Form) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Akatsuki no Miko Amaterasu ' Hissatsu Tactics Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *' Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Trivia *The "Ki" (黄) in her forename means "yellow," which stays with the pattern of the managers in GO being named after colors. This could also be a reference to the yellow vest she wears on top of her shirt. *It is claimed by Fei Lune that her appearance in the team is the result of a time paradox. **She said that Tenma used to call her "Kinako," which is another time paradox. Navigation Category:Forwards Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:Defenders Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User